3: Valentines' Day
by Scribbles111
Summary: Part 3: How Hermione and Ron got together, MY style. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and hinted Neville/Luna
1. Chapter 1

She held the card close to her chest, behind the pile of books she had in her arms so it was unnoticeable, that it many have been, but it felt like a hole was being burned into her chest as if people could see it. Damn she was getting paranoid.

At that moment Ginny stepped in to the hall, a white rose tucked behind her ear and her hand disappearing out the door way. A windswept Harry was standing in the door way, his hair more messy than ever and glasses slightly wonky on his nose.

"Get outside! Quick! It is the strongest winds I think we've ever had here! You should see Harry's hair! It shouldn't be so fly away!" Ginny said as she pulled Hermione out the door. She slipped her books into her bag just as she burst through the door. The winds caught her off guard and her hair whipped round and around as it got caught in the breeze. She could see Ron and the twins laughing as they threw leaves at one another. It was just one of those days...

* * *

><p>They spent the whole day together, Harry always replenishing the battered rose in Ginny's hair, a present for Valentine's Day. They both seemed so happy. They all split up after their dinner, Harry and Ginny walking out to the owlery, one of the clean corners mind, where they sat for a while, they didn't really know how long. Ginny sat on Harry's knee as he played with her hair, their simple talk comforting and relaxing. They were just together.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron had gone with his brothers after the food. He saw Hermione moving off to Ravenclaw, and he grabbed some food and smiled at her, whilst she mouthed back the words "Greedy Pig".<p>

He laughed at her face, so innocent and mock scolding. So pretty. He wished he could just go up to her and sit next to her, talk for hours. All he really wanted. He turned around and walked off, not before patting the piece of paper in his back pocket, a folded up card, red envelope, and addressed to Hermione.

* * *

><p>She sees him leave the room, his eyes drifting to her and she can't help but comment as he shoves more food inside of his mouth, already big enough. He runs off with his brothers, leaving her with Luna, who is so lucky really. Not being bothered by boys of emoticons like that. Still free. Oh how Hermione wished she could be like Luna. She sat next to her and cried, Luna's arm wrapped gently around her as she cried for the boy she could never really have.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Bit early for Valen Day, But I'm actually spending mine with someone for once, so I won't be able to upload it then! Next chapter written, just not yet uploaded 0.o I may put it up later If I'm feeling generouse (I can't spell sorry :S )**

**Scribs xx**


	2. Chapter 2

When she stumbled back to the common room later that night, she happened to walk into the very boy that had made her eyes so red and puffy.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ron asked as he spotted her coming through the portrait.

"I'm fine, just the wind made my eyes kind of dry." She smiled wryly at him as he picked up her bag for her. Her heart fluttered at the tiny contact it made, and she smiled to herself as he slung it over his shoulder and guided her next to the fire.

"I know you're lying, I can tell. Now tell me what's really wrong." He asked her as she settled down, handing her a tissue. He hated seeing her in this state. He just wished there was something he could do to make it better.

"Thanks, I would tell you if I could, but I can't, but thank you." She murmured as she dabbed at her eyes some more.

"Umm, there was something I wanted to give you." He said with a scratch to the back of his neck, looking away from her for a second.

"Same actually, but you first." She said quickly, before she could chicken out. She felt the hope rise in her heart, but she beat it back, knowing how disappointment felt.

He gently pulled a piece of card from his back pocket, folded and a bit battered. He passed it over to her with a smile as he coloured his face in a deep flaming red.

At that moment she reached into her bag and pulled out a similar card, except this one was a creamy pink, and passed it over to him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" He whispered as he looked down, fighting the urge to run away and bury his head in the sand.

He never got an answer, except if you count planting a kiss very firmly onto his lips an answer.

* * *

><p>Neville was running busily towards the common room, he had a potions test the next day and he just KNEW Snape was going to fail him if he got one thing wrong again. He put his head down and all but ran down the side of the corridor, keeping out of the way of the noisy last years and the big headed first years.<p>

It was with this speed and determination that he crashed into Luna, who was also rushing back to her own dorm so she could do some last minute studying for the same exam. On collision, they both crashed and dropped all their things, falling on top of each others legs.

"Luna! I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going, I'm so so sorry! Here let me help!" Neville rushed as he tried to stand vertical.

"It's ok, It was my fault as well. I should have looked up every now and then! Here, can you give me a hand please?" She asked as she tried to stand next to him.

"Of course, it's not your fault it's mine, sorry!" He said again as he hauled her up, holding onto her hand a little longer than needed.

"Hey, are you revising for that potions test tomorrow? 'Cause I work better when I can talk to someone about it, want to come to the library with me?" Luna asked him as they finished stuffing their bags full.

"Yeah, it's easier that way. Here let me take some of those books for you." He said with a smile as he put them under his arm. Luna grabbed his hand as he turned a slight shade of pink, and they walked off down to the library. People may think Luna was a free spirit, but she knew hers was well and truly captured by his.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about what it would be like if your parents were alive?" Ginny whispered quietly as they looked up at the owls, perched in the highest parts of the roof they could find.<p>

"I already know what it would be like if they were alive." He said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Well we would be a traditional family, you know what I mean? Every Sunday I was home we would have roast dinners, and every Christmas we would have our entire family round and eat Christmas pudding together with white sauce. And every Valentine's day I would have you round, and my mum would instantly love you and be all "future daughter in-law" with you, and my dad would pat me on the back and say "Wow, she's beautiful, you did well" And we'd all be happy, with a pet dog called Fido." He said with a slight chuckle.

"A pet dog called Fido?" Ginny laughed.

"Yes, a problem with that name?" He smiled as he kissed her head.

"Not at all, it sounds very perfect." She sighed.

"It would be, because you would be with me." He whispered.

"I love you so much." She sighed.

"I love you more. Happy Valentine's day."

And slowly he bent his head down to kiss her slowly, softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's it for now folks ;D I have another story under way, muchhh longer, Truth or Dares, and It's currently being beta-ed by the amazing Malory14, who also beta-ed this for me, so go check her stories out, they're worth reading! Thank you so much for reading, and please review!**

**Scribbs xx**


End file.
